darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
560
Angelique bites Joe. Synopsis : Morning at Collinwood and the residents of the great house are vastly relieved, for Victoria Winters has returned after a mysterious disappearance. But for the one who lives in the Old House on the Collins estate, her return will force him into action; for it means he must begin a dangerous experiment. An experiment that will either save or destroy the entire Collins family. Julia tells Barnabas that Victoria has returned; while relieved, they lament that it means they have to begin the experiment. Barnabas and Julia order Willie to begin robbing graves, but Willie refuses; even the threat of being locked up at Windcliff for life hardly wavers him. Joe shows up to thank Barnabas and Willie for saving him. Joe asks Barnabas about Nicholas, from whom he receives a note urging him to visit; Willie and Julia discuss the experiment, and she says he can leave if he wants to, she won’t even threaten him with Windcliff. Joe agrees to stop by The Old House after visiting Nicholas; Willie and Joe shake on an apology about their fight. Oddly, Willie says they should have left him to die. Willie says since Joe's got Maggie and Barnabas has Julia, and is no longer a vampire, he can, should go, Julia's even given her permission. Barnabas insinuates that if Adam finds out Willie won't help the experiment, Adam may attack or kill Maggie. Willie agrees to body snatch but says he doesn’t like it. Joe shows up at Nicholas' home; Angelique answers the door and "confides" in him that she’s not really Nicholas' secretary, but his prisoner. Joe offers to help her, and while consoling her and trying to get her to stop crying, she bites him. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: What you must do is not complicated, only unpleasant. : Willie: I don't like the way you said that. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: Day 226 begins, and will end in 561. It's morning. Victoria returned to Collinwood last night. Joe was released from hospital a couple of days ago. Joe is to go to Nicholas' house at 7pm tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid dries up on his line when he's about to threaten Willie - John Karlen, after a noticeable pause, feeds the line, “What are you saying, Barnabas? That you’re going to send me back to Windcliff?” * As Willie backs up against a pillar in the Old House, the pillar wobbles. * When Julia and Willie are in the basement, someone can be heard from off-screen, possibly giving John Karlen his next line. He turns and says, "What?" before continuing the scene. * Jonathan Frid slips on the line, "You can’t lie — leave here, and you know it.” External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 560 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 560 - Messing Around with Dead People0560